


Midnight Snack

by AmeeLynnRyden



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Kinky Patrick, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, PWP, Peterick, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic Available, Podfic Welcome, Smut, Teenage Patrick, chubby patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:32:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3180557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeeLynnRyden/pseuds/AmeeLynnRyden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete is fucking into 15 year old Patrick's chubby frame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Snack

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware that this isn't the best scene I've written and the vocabulary sucks but I wrote this without a plot in a Facebook message to my friend Kayden who wanted some smut at the time and it wound up longer than expected and she somehow convinced me to post it here. Anyway, if you like it, thank her, not me.

Pete is fucking into 15 year old Patrick's chubby frame, a moan escapes the younger's throat and Pete goes faster. Tip brushing against that spot in Patrick that makes him cum almost instantly. Moan after earth shattering moan erupts from both their lips, Patrick purposely clenches his tight wet heat around Pete's cock, making him bite his lip and go faster, harder, anything to please Patrick, Patrick cries and tightens, stiffening as he cums all over the underside of the table, clenching so tight around Pete that he's sure his dick will fall off, thrusting as hard as humanly possible while cumming deep and hard into Patrick's ass, grabbing Patrick's dick and pumping, riding out both their orgasms as they both cry out each other's names into the dark kitchen, when they're both finished then Pete cleans them both up, while he's wiping off Patrick's dick the younger pants and says "that was one hell of a midnight snack"


End file.
